Drifting
by JustSomeone123
Summary: After coming out Neptune is viciously attacked and becomes a victim of frequent bullying. As his mind is torn away piece by piece, Sun struggles desperately to try and keep him together, something that proves difficult when a new student turns up at beacon and causes nothing but trouble. (Summary is w.i.p) Also Yaoi and some Yuri pairings... so... yeah... Rated M


**Drifting**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.~**

 **A/N: Trying to improve my writing skills, what better way then with depressing fan-fiction. Also, there's not enough sea-monkey in the world. Anyhow, enjoy.~ :)**

 **Oh and a few things to note: Trigger warnings, Drug** **usage, Abuse, Bullying and if you somehow missed it in the summary, will feature both Yaoi and Yuri pairings.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Start

Bam! The sickening sound of a fist making contact with his face was all that could be made out as Neptune found himself falling backwards onto the solid ground.

"The heck was that, you queer!?" Cardin barked down towards him as Neptune clutched the side of his cheek, his lip now torn and bleeding.

"...I-I..." Neptune stuttered, finding it extremely difficult to get his words out, he did not imagine that this was how things were going to play out.

He had attempted to express the feelings he had for Cardin in the form of a kiss, though it was too rash and hasty now that he thought back on his actions, this being the price he had to pay for such a screw up.

"Well!?" Cardin pressed, a look of extreme disgust evident on his face "I can't believe you put your filthy lips on me! Disgusting!" he added on.

Just as he was getting up, Neptune felt himself falling backwards once more as a sharp shooting pain coursed through his abdomen. A swift kick had been delivered to his gut and it was almost next to impossible not to vomit, fortunately or not, he hadn't eaten anything all day and so the most he could do was gag.

A heavy pressure was forced onto his stomach as Cardin proceeded to straddle him, restraining his arms with his knee-caps. The look that the brown haired male gave made his heart feel as though it had been torn into two and then spat on.

Neptune was indeed a very capable fighter but never would he raise his hand against someone he thought he loved, even if that same person was currently beating him senseless, he just wasn't that sort of person.

From his position on the ground, all he could do was stare upwards as relentless punches rained down onto his person with Cardin venting out all of his insecurities in a blind fit of rage.

Darkness surrounded his vision and at this point he was barely able to feel the punches any-more but through the haziness of his mind and the white-noise ringing in his ears, he was just about able to make out the panicked screams of fellow as much as he wanted to remain awake, he quickly found himself being lulled into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Did you hear about Neptune?"

"What, that he's a queer?"

"Yeah, Cardin did a number on him too. Apparently he had a thing for him and confessed, creepy, right?"

"Ew, it's a shame really, I used to think he was so cool too."

Bigoted whispers filled the hallways as Sun Wukong walked through. His heightened hearing was able to make out ever little sound that escaped the mouths of his peers, all of which filled him with dread. He couldn't help the uneasy feeling within his gut as he searched for his best-friend.

It was shocking how quickly events escalated into what they currently were, having been just a normal day a few hours prior.

* * *

Flashback-

 _"Come on, get up!" Scarlet of team SSSN all but shouted, waking the group up from their sleep, he was always up early and often made sure that everyone else followed suit._

 _"Just a few more minutes, please." Sun grumbled from his bed, face smothered by his pillow. He was not a morning person and often became grumpy and disorganised when awoken earlier then he would like._

 _"No, we have to be up bright and early for class today." Scarlet spoke once more, not having any of it._

 _"Class isn't for..." Neptune piped in, yawning as he glanced at the alarm clock on his dressing table. "...another hour and a half, what's the rush, dude?" he added on, wiping sleep out of his eyes._

 _"I-..." Scarlet started._

 _"He's got the hots for Miss Goodwitch, she's teaching first class today and..." Sun interrupted him before he could properly speak, yawning himself in the middle of his explanation"...he wants to turn up early so he can score some brownie points."_

 _"Really? What chance do you have with Miss Goodwitch?" Neptune teased, Sun noticed the way their red haired friends face lit up in embarrassment which caused the two teens to laugh in amusement._

 _"I-It's not about that... I mean, in a way... no... y-yes..." Scarlet couldn't help but trip over his own words as both Neptune and Sun laughed even harder._

 _"S-Screw you both, do what you want, see if I care!" Scarlet gave up, storming out of the room over-dramatically._

 _"You two shouldn't tease him so much, you know how he is." Sage spoke up over his shoulder, he was already up and changed, looking ready to depart._

 _"Come on, we're only messing with him, you two take everything so seriously." Sun replied._

 _Sun and Neptune were the personalities of an otherwise serious group which meant jokes were normally only shared between the two of them, their team-mates all but lacked a sense of humour._

 _"Whatever..." The green haired hunter finished, leaving the room shortly after and two very confused teens behind._

 _"..."_

 _"What's their problem?" Neptune spoke up after their laughter had died down._

 _"No idea, anyway, we may as well get up and get ready. I don't think I'd be able to get back to sleep even if I tried." Sun answered, removing himself from the bed._

 _"No thanks to a certain someone." His best-friend grumbled in annoyance._

 _While removing his old shirt in favour of a new one, he couldn't help but glance towards Neptune just in time to see his friend shift his gaze elsewhere coyly acting as if he hadn't been watching him moments before. Sun didn't think anything of it at the time, shrugging it off and continuing on with what he was doing._

 _It wasn't long before both boys had washed themselves, got changed and were soon making their way towards class. Upon entering the room, the pair were met with dozens of eyes staring in their direction, one particular set of bright green eyes bore a look of extreme anger._

 _"Why am I not surprised that it's you two who are late... again...?" Glynda Goodwitch rhetorically asked them, her eyes as narrow as could be._

 _"Well-..." Sun started._

 _"It was rhetorical, shut up... sit down... now!" they winced as Miss Goodwitch all but shouted at them and so the boys wasted no time in finding their seats in the middle of the classroom next to their two team-mates._

 _From the corner of his eye Sun was able to make out Scarlet face-palming at their tardiness._

 _"I can't believe you two, I woke you up over an hour ago..." Scarlet whispered towards him._

 _"Well, if you look as good as I do-..."_

 _"Silence, I will not tolerate talking in my class, am I understood!?" Miss Goodwitch scolded them once more, cutting Neptune off before he could boost his ego._

 _Class pretty much continued in silence, the only sounds that could be heard were of the teacher speaking. Sun often glanced towards Neptune and noted the distant look in his eyes and that his gaze often drifted towards Cardin, the biggest jerk in the School. The two of them had become oddly friendly towards each-other recently and when Neptune wasn't around Sun, he could be found walking next to the muscle-head._

 _Sun could not help but grimace at the thought, maybe he was feeling jealous of the pair which was weird because he knew that his friend was his own person and had his own life, but still._

 _A sigh of relief escaped his parted lips as the bell rung to signal the end of the mind-numbing class, now it was time for break._

 _"Woo, I'm glad that's over... what a drag." Sun announced as he removed himself from his desk._

 _"Tell me about it." Neptune added in._

 _"Well I for one thought it was very insightful, I learned a lot." Scarlet stated, ever the suck-up._

 _"Oh, stop kissing ass, dude." Sun dismissed, shrugging off the glare he got in response._

 _"I'm starving, anyone want to go grab a quick bite?" he continued._

 _"Sure." Sage added simply._

 _"I am feeling a bit peckish." Scarlet answered, looking over towards Neptune who seemed to be in a world of his own. "What about you? Hungry?"_

 _"Huh? Oh, no... I'm fine, I've got something to do actually." He replied._

 _"Like what, admire yourself in the mirror?" Sun joked, it wasn't a stretch to say he didn't spend half of his time staring at his own reflection, which was one of the many reasons they had been late._

 _"Yeah, something like that." Neptune replied half-heartedly, moving to leave the room shortly after. It almost looked as if he was going after Cardin who had left moments before._

 _"Whatever, let's go, guys." Sun shrugged it off, thinking nothing of it as he made his way towards the cafeteria along with the rest of his group._

* * *

"Hey, watch it!"A familiar voice called out, interrupting his reminiscence.

"Sorry Yang, you okay?" Sun spoke up out of shock, rubbing his fore-head as he did so.

"Peachy, have you seen Cardin?" She asked dismissively, her voice held a serious tone as if she was trying desperately to hold back her emotions.

"No, I'm too busy looking for Neptune, what's your business with him?" He explained. Fiery red eyes meets Sun's own, a visual representation of the girls anger.

"You haven't heard about what he's done?" asked Yang, her hands were formed into fists and were now shaking.

"That stuff with Neptune? It... It's true?" He answered her question with two of his own, that feeling of dread returning.

"Apparently, Neptune's in the Medical Bay... he's... refusing to talk to anyone. Maybe you can get through to him." She replied "I'm going to have a little chat with Cardin, he has some nerve hurting one of my friends like that..."

The disdain in her voice was evident. Team SSSN had only known the members of team RWBY for over a year now but the two groups quickly became good friends and almost always had each-others backs when needed.

He could hardly believe it, while his best-friend was being attacked what had he been doing? Munching on snacks? He felt truly horrible, he had failed someone dear to him when they had needed him the most.

"Quit staring off into space Sun... just listen..." Yang snapped him out of his self-hating thoughts, instead getting him to take a minute to listen to what was being said all around him. Those whispers, Neptune was the topic of the day, it seemed as though everyone was talking about it, calling him every disgusting name they could think up.

"With what's happened, Neptune is going to need you now more then ever. I'll see what I can do about this, I'll get the rest of my team to help if I need too, heck even Jaune and the others, okay?" She assured him, her word not wavering even in the slightest.

"R-Right, thanks Yang..." Sun replied, his voice however did not sound as confident. He would be there for Neptune, nothing would change that but as for the situation...

The two parted ways once they were done, Sun headed immediately towards the Medical Bay praying that his friend had not been hurt too badly.

Now standing in-front of two double-doors, he peered through the glass window in an unsuccessful attempt to spot the blue haired hunter. Unable to see him through the glass, Sun proceeded to open one of the doors and walk inside.

He walked past many untouched beds, the area itself would seem almost vacant if not for the bed at the far end of the room with a drawn curtain. Under the assumption that this was where Neptune was, he made his way over towards it.

"Neptune? You in there?" He called out, hoping his friend would answer him in response.

Silence.

"...Neptune?" He tried again but still received no reply. "Talk to me... Please?" He went inside regardless, figuring that standing outside would get him nowhere.

Sun was met with the bruised and battered form of his best-friend, who was currently curled into himself, his face hidden behind his knee-caps. It was painful to see his friend like this, always so cheery with an all but permanent smile on his face.

"N-Neptune, I'm sorry bud', I should have been there for you." He apologized sincerely, blaming himself for what happened.

"...What's wrong with me...?" Neptune spoke up after an awkward moment of silence, catching Sun off guard as he did so.

"What do you mean? Nothing is wrong with you..." Sun replied, walking closer to the bed and sitting down to comfort him.

"Then why have I been having these sick thoughts about Cardin... I thought... I truly thought I loved him..." Neptune admitted, looking up to finally face Sun. His eyes were red and blood shot most likely from crying and he sported numerous bruises over his face as well as a cut lip.

"Neptune... you're... gay?" He asked, surprised.

"What if I am? Are you going to attack me too!?" Sun flinched at the sudden outburst. He sounded angry... Scared.

"What? Neptune, god no, you're my best-friend... nothing will ever change that." He assured him, honestly feeling hurt that his friend would even think of that possibility.

Neptune didn't reply to that, he rests his chin upon his knee caps after bringing his legs closer to his chest once more.

"Damn that Cardin, I swear I'll make him pay for doing this to you..." Sun promised, if Yang hadn't already dealt with him of course.

"What's done is done, I screwed up, that's all there is to it... just... just leave me alone." He begged.

"Dude, don't be like that... c'mon..."

"Just go! I need some time alone... please..." Sun flinched again, his friend was hurting, that much was obvious... He really wanted to help him but he was just being pushed away.

"O-Okay, get some rest... I'll come visit again if you're not dismissed by then." He sighed, removing himself from the bed and walking out of the room. He saw Neptune break down into more tears as he glanced over his shoulder, the door closing behind him.

* * *

Alone at last, Neptune clutched at his head as he viciously shook it back and fourth, mumbling to himself as he did so. "Stupid, I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid... so stupid..."

To be continued...

* * *

 **A/N: Well that was something, also tips on how to improve are always welcome. ^.^**


End file.
